


miss swan

by maphead



Series: swan queen sexiness [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Mild Kink, Mirror Sex, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maphead/pseuds/maphead
Summary: a show for the Queen





	

They never tried this before, watching themselves while bringing each other pleasure. Emma's naked body was laid out upside down upon the bed, all of her beauty and delicate ivory skin on glorious display. Regina had removed her own dress, her black lace bra still adorning her top half, her pantyhose the bottom. A floor length mirror was situated perfectly at the end of the bed; Regina watched intently as she slowly lowered herself onto the face of her lover. She moved her hips up and down the bottom half of Emma's face, delicately at first. There was something sensual about the way Regina's essence collected in the fabric, the moisture from Emma's tongue making it even wetter as she stuck it out flatly to reach as much of the Queen as she could. She was desperate to get closer, to taste delicate pink directly. Emma reached her arms up and over the top of Regina's toned thighs, carefully gliding her fingers towards the cusp of the brunette, nails quickly ripping a line down the middle of the fabric. Regina moaned loudly, watching the mirror again as Emma lifted her head off of the mattress, anxious to taste her wet flesh, to give her lover all that she had in her to give.

Regina glanced down at Emma, lightly whimpering as she began to rock faster against Emma's face, then lightly pushing her head back down to bed. She ran her folds from Emma's chin to nose, up and down, sliding faster, their combined moans and the sound of Regina's wetness on Emma's skin filling the room. Tongue out, Emma switched between lying still and moving her head side to side, letting Regina take what she wanted but also offering an occasional effort to reach areas of Regina's sex she wasn't already touching. 

As Regina began to cry out louder, Emma's stilled her movements and allowed her Queen to take control yet again. Finding the perfect motion, Regina's clit repeatedly rubbed against Emma's nose as her body began to fill with heat. She lifted her head, staring yet again into the mirror, the vision of her ripped pantyhose and her favorite blonde between her legs making it difficult for her to last. The heat in her veins rising, heart pounding as she reached her peak, crying out without holding back, her wetness covering Emma's face. Regina climbed off of her lover, immediately bending down to capture Emma in a deep kiss, not minding that she was tasting herself in the process. Limbs entwined as the kiss heightened, both women moaning their pleasure at the taste of one another. As they broke apart, Regina pulled Emma fully into her arms, allowing the blonde to rest her head on Regina's still lace covered breast. 

"Excellent show, Miss Swan, excellent show."

**Author's Note:**

> this is dirty #sorrynotsorry


End file.
